SM: The Black Star Portal
by Dubird
Summary: Otaku senshi story, very loosely basied on SM
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes:

This story, while based loosely on Sailor Moon, doesn't contain any of the canon characters. This was an outgrowth of a random conversation with other Sailor Moon fans. Basically, that every solar system that supports life could, conceivably, have their own sailor senshi. However, as I've not watched a lot of Sailor Moon, I don't consider myself able to write for the canon characters. However, the idea of the 'sailor senshi' is not mine, and this would fall under the category of a 'derivative work', even though I'm not writing for any existing characters. The idea of the 'sailor senshi' and Sailor Moon belong to Takeuchi Naoko.

So, be that as it may, this story takes place in another solar system, and on that solar system's homeworld. However, I tried not to throw random words in that would confuse you. With the exception of the names and place names, consider it a 'translation'.

I would like to point out that this story will probably be rated around PG-13 or so when I'm done. I don't plan on doing graphic descriptions or anything, but there are some more adult themes involved in this story.

I would also like to thank Melody, a good friend of mine through our fandom of Gundam Wing. She and her daughter Tegan were the inspiration for Sailor Melody and Sailor Tegan, and she's a good part of the reason this story exists. I'd also like to thank Sakky for kicking my ass into doing this story by telling me repeatidly that she likes my characters.

And a big thank you to those that point my grammer and spelling errors! Espically Ladywriter, even if she doesn't like my commas. :P

-----

Quick cultural/species info on the Centuri (a full reference will follow when I have time):

- All Centuri have some level of telepathic/empathic power. Most have very low power, on the level of sensing those around them and possible mind-speech with close family members.

- '_keisha_' and '_kiesan_' both translate (very) roughly to 'beloved relation'. It's used between twins and very close family members, mostly twins though. (keisha is for girl and kiesan for boys)


	2. Prologue

Title: SM: The Black Star Portal  
Author: Dubird  
Rating: PG  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Actually, this is only loosely based on the SM universe (at least at this point), however, the basic concept belongs to Takeuchi Naoko.

-----

After the great explosion was silence.

Two disheveled young women stood over their leader, who had caused the explosion in a last, desperate attempt to stop the evil from spreading.

It had worked, but the cost was high. Both Wardens were gone, simply vanished as if their lives had not existed. The three soldiers had been left to face the Magi alone after he had wrested control of the Portal from their leader. He had underestimated the strength of her will, and she had managed to retain a link to the Portal. Enough to follow him into the depths of his lair and force a battle before he was ready. In desperation, he unlocked the Gate with no restraints, and the creatures had come through, free to wreck havoc of their own instead of being under control.

In order to halt this spread of evil, the three senshi had combined their powers and released them in one single burst.

The ensuing chaos provided the distraction necessary for the leader to regain control of the Portal. Her companions were then able to return the creatures to their prison. Forcing the Magi into the Portal was a much more difficult task, and in retaliation, he unleashed his own brand of magic just as the leader was resealing the Gate.

The backlash of energy caused a massive explosion, blowing the roof off the top of the Magi's castle, and turning the Portal and it's housing into a pillar of flame. The leader, in her position to seal the Portal, was able to shield her companions. However, in doing so, she used the last of her energy, and was now lying near the housing, motionless.

The younger of her companions knelt next to her and lifted her head, her thoughts focusing on healing. The leader smiled slightly and shook her head a fraction. "No," she whispered, her voice barely more than a breath. "No need. Can't be done."

The younger shook her head, her eyes full of tears. "Don't say that!" she cried, propping the leader up against her body.

The leader simply smiled, a small twitch of her mouth, and slowly reached up to touch her pendant. Her uniform unraveled with a brief flash of light, and she was left in the same plain clothing she preferred, her pendant and chain now laying across her fingers. "Keep this," she whispered. "Someday, in the far future, it will be needed again. Keep it until then."

The older companion knelt next to them and closer her hand of the leader's. "We will. We promise," she answered with a shaking voice.

The leader smiled again at that, and slipped away. Her body began to glow, becoming so bright that her companions had to shut their eyes. After a few moments, the glow subsided, leaving her companions kneeling next to each other, the leader's pendant clutched tightly in the elder's hand. They looked at each other and stood up, their uniforms dissolving into their normal clothes as they did. They turned without further words and left the Magi's castle with a deep feeling of loss. Evil had been stopped for now, and they each knew their job was now complete. Yet with so many loved ones now gone, it was a hollow victory.

As they left the now-ruined castle grounds, a small wind blew the dust of the the once-elegant tiled floor. The clouds were being slowly blown away, and a sudden shaft of sunlight glinted off broken bits of glass. The Portal itself was now gone from the stone housing the Magi had built to control it, yet the sunlight couldn't penetrate it's center. The evil presence of the Magi was gone for now, but places where the borders of reality had been breached would always be weakened ever after. The Magi's servants, those still alive, gathered slowly around the housing, muttering dark prayers.

Where evil had once existed, it would exist again.


	3. Chapter 1

Shana lay back on the sand and gazed up at the sky, shielding her eyes from the sun. It was nice to be able to relax for a change. With the semester she had just completed finally behind her, she was looking forward to the next week with nothing to do but have some fun. She and her brother had left the campus after their final test with barely a few minutes to spare; both eager for some beach time at their aunt's summer house on the outskirts of town. The white sand beaches that ran right up to the back door were home to more gentle and warmer waters, and it was a perfect way to unwind after a stressful semester. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the waves lapping her feet. She had been looking forward to the summer months since she had looked at her schedule. 'No classes, no tests, just a nice beach vacation!' she thought to herself with a smile.

Her musings were interrupted when a bucket of sea water was unceremoniously dumped on her stomach. She sat up with a shout of surprise and turned to glare up at her twin, Jacen, who was grinning at her. "What is wrong with you?!" she demanded.

"Oh, you looked kinda hot just lying there," he replied. "I thought you could use some cooling off." His innocent look was spoiled somewhat by the mischievous glint in his eye. He wisely backed up a few steps as she sprung to her feet.

"I'll show you cooling off!" she answered and lunged at him. He ducked out of the way and took off down the beach with her hot on his trail; the two of them laughing as he continued to duck away from her.

Back in the foliage on the edge of the beach, a pair of golden eyes watched them go. The owner smiled to himself. He'd finally found what he was looking for, and he wouldn't have to apologize any more. Not after tonight.

-----

After a quick chase and water fight, one that Shana won after tripping her twin and dunking him in the water, the two headed back up to the cottage. Their aunt's cottage was situated on a small hill in the forest overlooking the beach head, but there was a good access road to keep it from being completely isolated. Though the twins didn't get to visit very often any more, they still did enjoy the occasional vacation from school. Aunt Reena hadn't been able to join them this summer, so the two had the place to themselves. Neither twin minded very much, though, as they were forever trying to convince their aunt that they could take care of themselves. They both headed upstairs for a quick shower and change.  
As usual, Shana was the first out of the shower, and so she padded downstairs to fix dinner. She pulled a pack of Jacen's favorite shellfish out of the icebox, and, tossing her braid back over her shoulder, settled into making dinner. Jacen had a distressing tendency to skip meals, especially when he was stressed, and she was determined to make sure he ate well while they were home.

She was just about to turn on the oven when she heard a loud thump upstairs. "Jacen?" She paused, trying to get a sense of what was going on. Her blood went cold as she suddenly felt something very wrong. There was a second presence upstairs, and she felt a chill of fear as she realized she couldn't reach her brother's mind anymore. He was still there, but his presence was fading. She had no time to ponder why she hadn't sensed anything earlier as she grabbed the nearest carving knife and tiptoed up the stairs. Fear made her heart pound in her ears, but if someone was up there with her twin, she had to protect him.

She reached his room at the end of the hall and warily opened the door; her blood pounded her ears. The first thing she saw was Jacen, stretched out on the carpet near the bed. Before she could go to him however, a dark shape moved in front of her. The ominous figure was completely shrouded in black robes and from the voluminous depths of the hood came the gleam of dark, golden eyes.

Shana backed out into the hallway, her heart leaping her chest. "W-w-who...What are you?" she stuttered.

A sound like a soft chuckle escaped from under the hood. "Well well well..." a raspy voice answered. "Centuris. It appears as if your Warden is gone. Now I can finally take care of you. With you, my Master can finally control the Key."

She stared up at the creature in confusion. Warden? Key? "What are you talking about?" she asked breathlessly, still backing away.

The figure paused at that. "You don't know?" He defiantly laughed then, a slow cruel chuckle. "Oh, this is rich! The only one able to stand against the Magi, and you don't even know yourself! The Universe really does have a sense of humor." He advanced again, lifting one arm. "Nevertheless, we can't allow you to regain who you once were. I would say I'm sorry, but the the truth is I'm not. However, I can promise you this will be quick. Little enough mercy for the likes of you, but I do have other things to attend to."

Shana gripped the knife as the figure approached. His hand started to glow a dark red color and she stared mesmerized. By now she had backed herself into the wall. Shana suddenly realized that she had no where else to go. Screwing up her courage, she lunged forward in a sudden, desperate move, hoping to catch him off guard. He slipped sideways catching her wrist as she fell past. His sudden crushing grip numbed her arm, causing her to drop the knife.

"How droll," he commented dryly as he pushed her to the floor. Shana twisted herself around to see the glow around him intensify. She raised her arms over her head in a futile gesture just as a beam of light shot out of his hand.

She closed her eyes as the world turned blue around her. _Wait a sec...blue? _she thought in her moment of panicked confusion. The figure's glow had been red. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision.

When the glow had subsided she saw a woman standing in front of her with her outstretched hand facing the cloaked figure. "Are you all right?" the woman asked over her shoulder, her brown eyes concerned.

"Uhhh..." was all Shana could think to say as she stared at the newcomer. She was dressed in a white bodysuit with a short skirt edged in lavender. Her short brown hair was pulled back on one side with a barrette and she radiated an aura of kindness that seemed to include Shana.

"Just leave this guy to us!" Another voice behind Shana caused her to turn her head. A younger woman stood behind them in a similar outfit, with a blue skirt and tall boots. She was holding a staff in front of her, which she spun and planted on the floor in front of her with an almost vicious grin.

"Oh, can you now, child?" the cloaked figure replied. He raised both hands in front of him and a blood-red globe of light appeared between them. With an unintelligible shout, the globe launched towards the three women.

"Solaris Flare!" came an answer from the young woman behind Shana. A ruddy golden globe shot out of the top of her staff, meeting the red globe and shattering it.

The figure paused at that, looking suddenly a little uncertain. He crossed his arms in front of him with a sigh. "Well, it seems you have learned a bit since last time, child." He laughed again. "Perhaps I will leave you be for now. A good challenge is always welcome." There was a brief flash of light and the figure was gone, as if he was never there.

"Humph," the younger woman behind Shana said. She leaned casually forward on her staff. "He wasn't expecting that, he means. Guess he knows now that we're more than a match for him!"

The other woman shook her head negatively. "We surprised him, Tegan. You know he doesn't think or respond well when surprised." She turned and helped Shana up. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Shana nodded. "I'm fine, but I...Jacen!" Unheeding of anything else, she rushed into her twin's room. He was still laying on the floor, his face ghostly pale. She dropped to her knees next to him and felt for his lifeline. It was still there but rather faint; as if he was hovering on the brink between life and death. Shana felt a movement next to her as the older woman knelt down.

She patted Shana comfortingly on the shoulder then raised one arm over Jacen's chest. "Dove's cry" she murmured quietly, and her hand started to glow a very pale blue.

Shana gasped in relief as Jacen's lifeline suddenly became much stronger and the color returned to his face. As the woman's hand stopped glowing, he rolled over on his back with a groan. His eyes snapped open and he looked around him, obviously confused. "Shana?" he asked, his eyes fastening onto hers. "What...happened?"

"I don't know," she replied, looking around her. She turned her gaze to the woman kneeling next to them, who answered her puzzled look with a smile.

"Why don't we go downstairs," the woman said, "and we can try and explain it all."

Shana nodded slowly, and helped her brother up. _'So much for a peaceful summer vacation!'_ she thought to herself, supporting her brother as they followed the strangers downstairs. 


	4. Chapter 2

Shana sipped her mug nervously and looked around the kitchen. Jacen was slumped over his cup, resting his head in one head. The two women that had saved them were sitting on the opposite side of the table. Shortly after entering the kitchen, they had both done something and after a brief flash of light faded, they were in regular clothes. That in itself had been startling; never mind the light show she had witnessed earlier. The older woman had busied herself making coffee while the younger lounged in a chair, toying with the end of her ponytail and balancing her small bag on her knee. "Well, I guess you're waiting for that explanation," the older woman said, breaking Shana out of her musings. "Perhaps we should start with some introductions. My name is Alida Sireun. It's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled, an oddly comforting sight. "And this is my daughter, J'lein," she continued, nodding towards the younger woman who grinned and winked, then started rummaging in her bag for something.

"Umm...My name is Shana, and this is Jacen," Shana replied, still feeling a bit floored. "And, not to be impolite or anything, but just what the hell is going on? I mean, thanks for saving us," she added hastily, "but who was that? And why was he trying to kill us?"

"The man that tried to attack you goes by the name of Restuz," Alida replied. "As for where he comes from, well, that requires a bit of history I'm afraid. How much do you know about the Magi?"

Shana frowned in concentration. "Wasn't he some guy that tried to take over the country several centuries ago?" she asked, cupping her hands around her mug and trying to remember her history class from a couple years ago.

"There's a bit more to it than that. You see, he didn't really want to control any country. He tried to destroy the world."

"What do you mean, destroy the world? As in, blow it up?"

"Not precisely," Alida answered, neatly folding her hands in front of her. "The Magi was from another planet. We don't know all the details, but it seems he was defeated there and was trying to establish a base here. He wanted revenge for his defeat, but he needed to consolidate his power first. In order to do that he needed a world that was similar to his own, and close enough to strike from when his power had recovered. That's why he chose our planet. He wanted to destroy the people living here in order to create his own world. Once that was done, he calculated that he could strike against his home planet at his leisure."

"So what stopped him then?" Jacen asked, a bit of interest showing in his eyes.

"The guardians of this planet," J'lein replied, looking up from a small notepad she had been doodling in. "Which is who we are now."

Alida smiled. "You're getting ahead of the story, my dear. You see, each planet has guardian solders. They're called different names on different planets, but all have the same function: to protect their planet and solar system from threats that the people living there can't."

"What kind of threats are we talking about here?" Jacen asked. "I mean, I can understand if this Magi tried to use space-traveling technology back then, that would've been threatening, but how can that be a problem now?"

"The threats I'm talking about have nothing to do with technology. The Magi and his followers have some abilities that could be considered, well, magic if you want a general term."

Shana scoffed at that. "Illusion, maybe. But magic? Like, charms and wands and stuff? That's the stuff of folktales."

"Perhaps. But those tales had to come from somewhere." Alida leaned forward over the table and focused her gaze on Shana. "You saw what Restuz did to your brother. And what we did to him. Can you really call that an illusion?"

"Well...no," she frowned, toying with the edge of her mug.

"Exactly. There are many words for it depending on where you live, but as we can't really explain it, we tend to lump all those abilities and call it magic. It's as good a term for it as any."

"I see your point," Shana sighed. "But what does all this have to do with Jacen and I? And what about the 'solders' you mentioned earlier?"

"That comes back to the story," Alida continued, leaning back in her chair. "Each system out there that supports intelligent life has a type of guardian solder that can counter these special abilities. When the Magi first appeared here, there were three such guardians, each with a Warden to provide support. Up until then, they didn't have much to do really; after all, this side of the galaxy had been very peaceful, so they weren't called on to do anything. They were more for show than anything else. The coming of the Magi changed that. He didn't bring much in the way of followers with him, but he found several of our people that were willing to help in exchange for power. He also managed to open a portal to another reality."

"Another reality?" Jacen asked, looking rather confused. "You mean, like another solar system?"

"No, another plane of reality. There are other planes of reality out there, overlapping this one."

Shana tilted her head to the side. "Sounds like one of my fairy tale books I used to read."

"That's one way of looking at it," Alida replied with a smile. "Except this is real. The Magi tapped into a smaller reality, populated with various demon-like creatures. No one really knows much more about it than that. We call them demons, simply because they are evil. They like to maim and destroy, and were perfectly willing to work for the Magi when he promised them a great deal of freedom to do what they wanted to in our reality. The guardians of this world rose to the challenge, however, and were able to defend our people. The leader was also able to learn how to control the Portal, and they tried to use that fact to force a confrontation before the Magi was really ready."

"But they underestimated him," J'lein interjected quietly, setting her pen and pad in her lap.

"Exactly," Alida replied, gazing at the two sitting across from her. Jacen was clearly fascinated with the story, leaning forward on the table and hanging on her words. Shana, on the other hand, looked politely sceptical; yet seemed interested in spite of her self. "When the Magi originally created the Portal, he tied himself to it," she continued, locking gazes with Shana. "Even though the original leader was able to control the Gate in the Portal, she didn't realize the Magi was still tied to it, and after they tracked him down to his castle, he used it to unleash the creatures locked behind the Gate, with no restraints. The leader eventually managed to regain control of the Portal, as she had tied herself to it in the short time she held it, and was forcing the Magi through it when he attacked. That attack destroyed everything in his castle, and killed the leader."

"What about the others?" Shana asked, leaning forward a bit. "Didn't you say there were two others?"

"Yes. One of which was my great-great-great grandmother."

Shana blinked in surprise at that, and the polite skepticism faded a bit as she realized that this had happened with real people. "Ok, so now what? I mean, if the Magi person was forced through the portal and it's closed off, which I assume it is as I've never heard anything about it, what does this have to do with us?"

"Just what J'lein said earlier: we are now the Guardians of this world, as are you. The Magi didn't die, and the fact that Restuz actually came out and attacked somewhat openly means that he's probably found a way to return to this world."

Shana and Jacen shared an uneasy look at that; both twins clearly feeling a cold foreboding fall over them. "How can I be a Guardian?" Shana asked, trying to see how it related to her. "I mean, I've never felt anything like that, and I know my great-great-great grandmother was a professor at the college we're going to, not some magical heroine."

"No, you're right, you're not a descendant of the original Guardians. But that doesn't matter. What does matter is this." Alida pulled out a small box from her pocket and slid it carefully across the table.

Shana picked up the box with a bit of trepidation, and slowly opened the lid. Inside, nestled in on a small piece of blue velvet, was a silver chain and pendant. She blinked in startlement, and carefully pulled the pendant out. Once she had it cradled in her hand, it became warm and glowed a faint teal color for a moment. She looked back up to Alida, who smiled with satisfaction. "What is this?" she asked, feeling a bit confused about the comfortable feeling she got while holding the pendant.

"That is the pendant the original Sailor Centuris wore; the leader of the original Guardians and the one that lost her life in the battle to save this world. That pendant is how we knew to find you, and how I know you're the one that has been chosen to bear her power." She leaned forward again, lightly closing her hand over Shana's. "I don't know why you've been chosen, dear, but it is obvious that you have. That pendant is yours now; keep it safe and keep it close."

"I...well...I...," Shana stuttered out, unable to think of what she needed to say or do. She looked over at Jacen, hoping for a bit of help.

"Would you give us some time to talk about this?" Jacen asked. Shana's confusion had him a bit uncentered, but he had a feeling this was something they would both have to do.

Alida nodded; she remembered when she found out about her Guardianship, and she had been told the true story many times growing up. "We need to go home ourselves. Our lives don't stop just because we're guarding!" She smiled to hopefully take the shock out of the young twins. "I'll call you tomorrow, Shana. We have a lot to discuss, especially about what your abilities could be." Shana nodded slowly, trying to pull her scattered wits together. "Now you get some rest, dear, and we'll talk tomorrow!" Alida continued, standing up. She and J'lein both said their good nights, and slipped out the back door.

Shana and Jacen looked at each other again. _'Well, we seem to be in for it now, keisha,'_ he mind-spoke to her. _'The question is, what are we going to do about it?'_


	5. Chapter 3

Restuz walked through the hallway, his cloak swirling around his ankles. He was careful not to let his nervousness show; that would be a sign of weakness that others could prey on. Weakness was not to be tolerated. His Master had carefully coached him in that and he refused to allow any others to bring him down. Yet as he approached his Master's chamber, his footsteps slowed. His Master would not be pleased with the way the evening had turned out. He paused before the door to gather his cloak around him. **_'Enter, pup,'_** came the chilling voice in his head, and he pushed open the heavy wooden door. He hurried to kneel before the altar in the middle of the room, and then looked up to where there was a shimmering light above the candles. His Master's presence always left a chill in the air even without his physical form, and Restuz couldn't supress a slight shiver.

**_'You know why I called you here,'_** the voice echoed through the room.

"Yes, Master," he replied, bowing his head.

**_'Why did you attack them?'_**

"They were separated and alone. Centuris still has not learned of her true self, and I wanted to finish her before she learned."

**_'Your ambition is notable,' _**his Master's voice replied after a pause, _**'but you still have much to learn about patience, pup.'**_

He winced slightly at that. "Yes, Master," he replied, clenching one fist under his robe.

**_'But there is still time. When the other Guardians leave tonight, test her defenses. I want to see if she can remember her true self.'_**

"Test her defenses, Master?" He looked up, startled. "We have much more firepower at our command than she does. I could bring in a sizable force and wipe her out now!"

**_'You will not!'_** The force of the voice knocked him over backwards, shaking his cowl back. **_'Have you learned nothing? This game is not yet played out.'_**

"Yes, Master," he replied, struggling to keep his face calm and trying to think quickly. "A small group, under a Keeper."

**_'Better, pup. Revenge is best when drawn out. Pain will teach, whereas death simply releases.'_**

"I will do as you command, Master." He knelt again and bowed his head as the presence of his Master dispersed and faded. He rose slowly afterwards, carefully replacing his cowl and straightening his robe. He hadn't come that close to obliteration in quite some time. _'So, we are to play a game, then?'_ he thought to himself. _'In that case, this is a game that will be won by me.'_ He smiled grimly to himself as he turned, giving his cloak an almost absentmindedly dramatic twirl, and left the room. He had just the Keeper in mind for this job. If that failed, he had other tricks up his sleeve.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Interruptions

------

Shana sat at the kitchen table, head resting in one hand as she dangled her pendant from the chain in her other hand. As it spun slowly on the chain, the light glinted off the dragon engraving, almost seeming to wink at her. Alida and her daughter had gone home, with a promise to call in the morning, and Shana and Jacen were left to their own devices. She slumped down a bit further in her seat, settling the pendant in the palm of her hand. "So, now what?" she pondered out loud, wondering if maybe this wasn't some odd dream she would wake out of soon. "They're expecting me to be some hero-person, and I don't think I can do that. I certainly don't feel like a hero!" The feeling of oddness insisted that Alida was wrong, and she'd wake up the next morning with nothing more than a headache from an incredibly vivid dream. Yet, something inside her seemed to say differently. The pendant was comfortably warm in her hand, and that did feel right; it felt like an old friend, one she hadn't seen in a while, and seemed to echo that voice inside that believed. She wished she knew which inner voice to listen to.

Jacen stood by the window, cup in hand, staring out at the stars. He turned at the sound of Shana's voice and grinned. He was used to her thinking out loud around him, despite the fact that they could just as easily spoken mind-to-mind. It gave him more opportunities to tease her, as he felt was every older brother's job. "Maybe you should get a cape?" he said, the mischievous glint in his eyes not daunted by the glare she turned and gave him.

"It's not funny, Jace," she replied, sitting up straight in her chair. "That guy almost killed you, and would have killed me if Alida and J'lein hadn't shown up."

He sobered a bit at the thought. "I know, _keisha_. That does worry me."

"It worries me too. But I'm not a hero; I don't like fighting and I don't see how this 'magic' is supposed to work."

"And you're the one that still reads fairy tales," he teased gently, trying to keep her from getting too worked up.

"Yes, but I know the difference between fantasy and reality. Granted, some of what she termed magic could be related to different abilities, like elementism or telepathy, but I don't see how it all fits together."

"We'll figure it out. We've handled everything else that life has thrown at us. We'll figure this out too."

"I wish I knew how," she sighed, slumping down in her chair. "What if they're wrong, and I can't be this Guardian? That guy would kill us, and maybe those around us, and for what? Some ancient vendetta?"

"I don't think they're wrong, Shana, I really don't." Jacen leaned back against the counter, his expression turning thoughtful. "I can't explain it, really. I mean, yeah, it's weird and it scares me to think you'll end up in a fight and get hurt, maybe killed; I know you're not a good fighter, it's just not what you've been interested in. But I believe them. It _feels_ right, somehow."

Shana looked back over at him as he gazed at the floor, feeling a bit comforted by his thoughts. He wasn't a full telepath; neither of them were and the only people they could speak to mind-to-mind to were each other. But he was a border-empath, able to pick up surface emotions around him as well as generally 'read' people, and his feelings always turned out to be right. She sighed, clenching her fist around the pendant. "I just don't know how I'm going to do this. I'm not a fighter, and I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well, look at it this way: you've been given the ability to help protect this world. Maybe this guy will come back. Maybe he won't." Jacen shrugged and set his cup down on the counter. "But if he does come back, you can protect us. Isn't that what you've always tried to do anyways?" He grinned at her again; her tendency to try and take care of him occasionally made him feel like the younger sib, but she couldn't seem to help it. Not that he minded all that much. After their parents had died, it just felt right. But she was so serious about it that she tended to lose her humor in serious situations.

Shana stuck her tongue out at him, but before she could formulate a reply, a loud cracking sound interrupted them. Jacen spun around to look out the window; Shana jumped from her seat to join him. _'See anything?'_ she asked mentally, tense with apprehension.

_'No...well, almost no. I keep thinking there's someone out there, someone that feels bad, but I can't find them.'_

Shana tensed up at his thoughts. _'Is it that Restuz guy again?' _she asked, her heart in her throat at the thought of him coming back.

_'No. I remember him. This is someone else.' _Suddenly, he grabbed her and pushed her down, narrowly escaping a blast of some kind of fire being thrown through the window. Shana cried out in surprise, and her head exploded with shared pain as Jacen hit his head on the counter going down.

_He needs to learn to watch out for that more,_ she thought absently, as she tried to wake him up. He was simply knocked unconscious, but she wasn't sure she could drag him out of the way. The back door crashing open startled her into raising her head, and she caught a glimpse of a lightly-armored young man, standing framed in the doorway.

"Well, it appears my Master was wrong about you," he said, smiling cruelly. Fire wreathed his hand as he raised it and pointed a finger at them. "Ah, well, there are others around for sport."

Shana tightened her hand on Jacen's arm, her mind racing. _'Ok, power, whatever you do or wherever you are, now would be a good time to show up!' _


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 05 - Transformations

----

Shana locked gazes with the stranger in the doorway, shivering slightly at his expression. His armor was black and red, and seemed to mold itself to his body. In other circumstances, with his curly black hair and finely-boned face, she might have even called him handsome; but his cruel smile kept that thought from entering her mind. His eyes glowed red and his smile widened as he started to trace patterns in the air with his hand, leaving trails of fire that stayed where his finger had been. "I would have preferred a wolf to a rabbit, but I suppose you must take what you can," he said conversationally.

Shana shook her head at that. "You need to leave now," she said, trying to bluff him.

He threw back his head and laughed, a loud, clear sound. "Maybe there's a bit of fight left in you after all." He grinned widely at that, and the red parts of his armor started to glow. "Well, rabbit, if you're going to run, I'd suggest you do so. I'll give you a few minutes' head start."

"So you can be alone with Jacen? I don't think so." Shana's voice wavered as she spoke. She didn't know what she could do, but she couldn't leave her twin. She clenched both of her fists in desperation, and gasped in surprise when her left one started to burn. The pendant was still clutched tightly in her fist, and as she recalled it, something seemed to unlock inside of her. She stood up, her fear washing away, and glared at the young man. He paused, seeming a bit confused by her apparent change of heart.

"Did you decide to surrender peacefully?" he chided, looking faintly disappointed. "That's no fun, you know. You really should have more consideration for your opponents."

"I'm not going to surrender, especially not to you," she retorted, quickly pulling the pendant over her head. "If you want a fight, you've got it." With that, she laid her fingers on her pendant and closed her eyes, making a fervent wish that whatever power she was supposed to have would show up. She could see the air around her glowing through her eyelids; with a startled oath, she felt herself infused with power. Her body was briefly encased in light, and when the light faded, she felt much different. A part of her mind seemed to detach itself and take over, gently protecting her but giving her a wealth of memories and knowledge. She suddenly realized that Alida was right. She knew who Centuris was now; armed with that knowledge, she opened her eyes to find the young man looking at her in surprise. She glanced down and realized with a mild shock that she was wearing completely different clothes. She was now wearing a white bodysuit, similar to what Tegan had worn, but with a teal skirt and bow, and pointed sleeves. Her hair tumbled loosely down her back, a strange sensation to one accustomed to wearing it in a braid, and she found herself posing, trying to ignore the cool breeze on her legs. _I hope I don't look as silly as I feel,_ she thought absently, as she turned her attention back to the young man. "You're a Keeper, aren't you?" she asked, not knowing where the word came from, but realizing it had to be correct.

The young man blinked in surprise as he nodded and smiled that same, cruel smile. "Ah, so you are a wolf! And here I was feeling slighted."

"Well, I wouldn't want you to be disappointed," she retorted. She could feel Jacen behind her starting to wake up, and realized she needed to lead this Keeper away from him. "But you'll have to catch me first!" She gathered her power and shoved him aside with it before he could react, then dashed out the door. "Come on, little Keeper! See if you can keep up with me!" she called back over her shoulder. The Keeper growled out an oath, then spun on his heels to chase her. She ran ahead to the beach, trying to figure out what to do next. She spun around at the water's edge and waited for the Keeper to close in, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a very casual stance.

"Is that all you have to show me, rabbit?" he asked, coming to a stop a few feet away from her. He still seemed amused, if a bit annoyed now.

"Oh, no, I've got more for you. I just didn't want to destroy my aunt's house." She hoped to irritate him into making a mistake, and continued to act as if he were nothing more than an inconvenience. Her heart pounded in fear, though, and she had to work to keep a tight control on it.

"Well then, rabbit, perhaps you should get ready to run again." The Keeper raised his hand again and sent a fireball shooting at her. Centuris dodged to the side, and came up in a ready pose. With a laugh, the Keeper started launching fireballs at her, keeping her dodging and unable to stand ready for more than a moment.

With a burst of inspiration, she raised her own hand and shouted _'Centuris Starlight Flash!'_ The resulting flash from her hand blinded the Keeper, knocking him back. She looked at her hand in startlement, then covered her lapse in control by holding it out to the side. Another piece of knowledge knocked loose, and she summoned a quarterstaff of pure teal light. She swung it in front of her and stood ready, waiting for him to get up. The part of her that was Shana was still rather shocked by the whole ordeal, but the part of her that was Centuris was ready for a fight. The Keeper rose to his feet, his face flushed in anger. No longer even pretending to be amused, he held both hands up in front of his face, and summoned a globe of fire. With a shout of his own, he launched it at her, his face a mask of determination. Centuris swung her staff in front of her, blocking the globe and shattering it. She felt the heat of the fire as the globe unwove around her, and brought her staff up to a vertical position in front of her. Another memory unlocked in the back of her mind, and she gathered in her power again, this time focusing on the staff. While the Keeper started weaving fire-etched designs in the air in front of him again, Centuris focused her mind on her staff and dredged up another command from her memories.

_'Black Star Lightening!'_ The words released her power with a rush, and streaks of teal lightening leaped from her staff. Centuris focused all her concentration on controlling it, sending a large bolt shooting towards the Keeper. The lightening blew through his fire design and struck him in the chest, knocking him back onto the ground. She continued to direct the lightening at him, keeping him dodging out of the way. With a desperate look on his face and clutching his chest where she had struck him, the Keeper raised one hand and shouted again, suddenly fading from sight. Centuris lowered her staff, letting its energy dissipate. A startled exclamation made her turn her head, and she met her twin's gaze. She looked down at herself and back up to him, feeling a bit sheepish.

"I guess Alida was right," she said, tugging on the skirt.

"Apparently so," he replied, coming up to her slowly and rubbing his head where he hit it on the counter.

"'But why did it have to be a short skirt?" she complained, giving it another tug.

Jacen grinned at her, amused by her expression. "Maybe you should enter a beauty contest?" he teased her with a laugh.

Centuris punched him in the arm. "Very funny, _kiesan_." She placed her fingers on her pendant and concentrated, trying to figure out how to transform back. Just wanting to was apparently enough, and after being wreathed in light again, she was back to the shorts and shirt she had been wearing before. "Just one question, though," she said, looking at Jacen a bit sheepishly.

"What's that?" he asked, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"You couldn't see me naked in the light, could you?"

Jacen laughed at that and hastened to reassure her. "No, _keisha_, I couldn't see anything." He couldn't resist teasing her, just to coax a laugh out of her. "But remember, I was knocked out earlier, so I'm not focusing too well. Maybe I just wasn't looking hard enough..."

Shana dug her elbow into his side, but laughed along as they headed back to the house. _Maybe I can do this after all,_ she thought to herself.

_'I never doubted it, keisha,'_ he replied, hugging her shoulder tightly. _'Never doubted it at all!'_


	8. Chapter 6

"So. You failed."

The Keeper shivered at those words, uttered with disdain. He knelt in front of Restuz, arms crossed over his chest where the largest burns were at. "Yes, Master," he whispered, keeping his gaze down.

Restuz tapped his fingers on the table next to him, silently glaring down at the Keeper. "You were supposed to frighten her. Capture her when she was still disoriented and bring her here."

"Yes, Master," the Keeper whispered again, clutching his arms.

"Instead, you allowed her to transform. And then you ran."

The Keeper simply nodded, shivering again.

Restuz frowned down at him, his golden eyes glowing slightly under this hood. True, he hadn't really expected a novice Keeper to actually capture this Centuris. His master seemed to want to drag this game out, and turning a frightened young girl into some kind of fighter did add to the thrill of the chase. Yet his Keeper shouldn't have gone down so easy! "Return to your room," he said briskly, turning back to his table. He made a mental note to deal with the Keeper's failure later. Much later. After all, anticipation of the event can sometimes lead to more terror for his victim, as well as enjoyment for him.

He leaned on the table, tenting his fingers in front of his face as he considered his options. He could, of course, simply go and take care of her himself, but that would be to easy. _'So,'_ he thought to himself, _'the Master wishes to play with this girl. Perhaps I will bring in someone else for her to play with.' _A cruel smile flitted across his face as an idea struck him. He had just the servant in mind. Of course, she would have to be trained, but he would enjoy that almost as much as he would forcing her to do his bidding. He would still have to send out Keepers in the meantime. The girl shouldn't be allowed to grow complacent. Or too strong. And who knows, maybe one of his Keepers would actually succeed in capturing her.

He stood up abruptly, turning and heading down the hall to his chambers. There was no time like the present to start, and he found himself looking forward to the chase.


End file.
